Here I stand Loden's Story
by zoeyd5
Summary: Londen is also about to take the adventure of a life time ps: it also DragonBall Z too.
1. 1 House of Cards

Chapter 1 House of Cards

Chapter 1 House of Cards Hello my name is Londen Downty and I am 17 years old. I have dark red hair and normal blue eyes. I have a twin sister Clair and she is always in a bad mood, all the time. Clair looks just like me only her hair is lighter. My mom always wanted us to look alike but I hated having someone look exactly like me. My best friend is Kiki and she is more than I can handle. My sister Clair hangs with the hottest guys and this girl that I thought was weird. Chase one of the guys is my sister's boy friend. Then Zack was Kiki's old boyfriend he ahs the most beautiful eyes they're green and I love boys with green eyes. But, he never noticed me all he ever cares about is this stupid band that he's in he plays the drum and the guitar. Anyways Chase is also in the band and he plays the drums and the guitar too. It makes me so jealous that Kiki gets all the action from the guys. The only guy that I hate is Patrick he is so annoying! Clair doesn't think so because she got use to hanging around the weirdoes.

It was lunch and Kiki was still filing her nails before she eats, she does that every day. Jake was sitting next to her. Jake is this bizarre guy that used to be Katlin's old boyfriend but he cheated on her. So now he's single and has two fractured arms. Katlin now hangs out with the strange people because she hates Jake and doesn't want to even see him. Melrose always sets next to me, and then Jason sits nest to Melrose. Jason is supposed to be 'the hottest' guy in school. Quite frankly and I don't see what so special about him. Next to Jake on the other side of the table are Tory and Rylee two extremely creepy boys, they are Jakes friends no wonder why. People on the other hand call me Kiki's follower, Jake even said so too. In front of us anyways is Zac but spelled with a Z-a-c Kiki's older boy friend that should be in collage by now. Next to Zac is Caridee she is so pretty with her stunning blonde hair. Next to Caridee is three other creepy guys that hang around us and I didn't quite get there names yet.

"Londen you see Patrick I'm thinking." Kiki started.

"Oh your thinking that would be the first time." Jake said. Kiki gave him a horrible glare. "I'm scared…"

"You better be, Anyways that I'm going to ask Patrick out. Should I?" Kiki asked me. Then I thought if I keep on being Kiki's servant that she'll just be hanging on me like an old goose. She'll just keep on making fun of me, blaming me, and she'll never be a real friend.

"I don't care, quite frankly I hate him." I said. Then I thought all the secrets I've kept for her, all the lies I've told her my life is a house of cards. It could fall anytime now if you take one thing out or off.

"Thanks for the help." Kiki said and walked off with her hands on her hips. Then she walked over to Patrick's and Chase's table. Kiki leaned on Patrick's shoulder.

"Look you won the bet already stop it I gave you your damn fifty bucks leave." Zoey said.

"I didn't come your hush money, Patrick well you please meet me outside the cafeteria?" Kiki asked.

"Do you even know what hush money is?" Chase asked her.

"Sure?" Patrick said unsure and queasy.

"What is she doing to him?" Zac asked me. I turned back to face Zac.

"Asking him out…" I said. Zac looked irritated it looked like he wanted to rip Patrick's guts out. "Zac get over it you guys brook up 3 years ago then she went out with Zack Leon you seemed fine with that." I said.

"Yah, well that was Zack Leon not the beefiest guy out there but that, that's Patrick something uh, the best breast stroker on the swim team. And look at me I'm the star quarterback." Zac protested.

"You graduated a year ago how did they even let you back on the foot ball team?" Melrose asked.

"I'm not." Zac said as he drank the rest of his Pepsi.

"Exactly see you should get over her like what I did with Katlin even though she did cry when she brook up with me." Jake said, as Caridee went over were Kiki was to help him eat, he has two fractured arms.

"Yes and I'm surprised you're still here." Jason said. "You see Zoey I got her detention." Jason said trying to change the subject.

"You get everybody detention." Tory said. Tory has blonde hair that is bleached his hair is always spiked he has bluish, grayish eyes and I've had a crush on him ever since the sixth grade. Once in a while he'll spike up his hair. He constantly wears his black high top converse, his dark green military jacket with striped hand warmers. "Hey Rylee are you going to finish that cake of yours?" Tory asked Rylee.

"Here dude…" Rylee said as he handed the piece of German cake to Tory. Rylee has brown hair and green eyes. He has the same hair cut as Pete Wentz of course. Not only that but Jake is like and sometimes I think he is Pete Wentz, that's what got Katlin attracted to him.

"I'm in." Kiki said as she came back.

"You're in what?" Melrose asked.

"Aren't you suppose to pay attention?" Jason asked his x-girlfriend. She ahs to pay attention to Kiki all the time or else she'll get cut from the squad and the table.

"He said 'yes what ever gets you off my back '" Kiki said. "Hey for spring break Londen my dad wants us to interact with the other kids here so he's sending us on like a small yacht with Clair, Katlin, and Zoey what the hell are we going to do?" Kiki asked me.

"Why are you asking me I don't know finally listen to your dad and got to the stupid trip." I said.

"Thanks for the big help." Kiki said as she left the table to go and dump her tray.

"Hey Londen…" Tory asked me. I turned my attention to him. "Why is Kiki all grumpy all of the sudden?" Tory asked me.

That question was hard to find the right answer "uh, I think it's that time of month again." I said. "How many more days tell spring break?" I asked them.

"Uh, Londen it's tomorrow." Jake said.

"Dang it!" I shouted out. "Why does the year have to end so quickly? How many days in spring break?" I asked them.

"14." Jake said.

"Damn." I said. "Well it's time to start packing I guess." I said.

After School

I grabbed my suit case and grabbed 2 weeks full of clothes. Then Clair walked in.

"Are you planning to move to china or something?" She asked.

"No Kiki, Katlin, you and Zoey, and I are going to spend our spring break in hell." I said.

"But I didn't get anything that tells me we well." Clair said.

"Oh you well." I said to her, and then her phone started ringing that same ring tone it has been for days.

"No you don't know what it's like to be hurt," then her ring stopped. "Hello? Yes yah," she closed her phone. "Damn it Londen your right."

"Start packing." Is all I had to say to her and all I did.

Trying to sleep my mind bleeds then the only thing I know about honesty is that the one thing that I'm afraid that one day Kiki well find to I really hate her. Now I can look her in the eyes because the guilt is killing me. I woke up and I was so confused at what I even said in my sleep.

"What? Uh, forget it." I said to my self then went back to sleep. When I woke up it was seven, I took a shower got dressed, woke up Clair through her in the shower with cold water on. It took her a while for her to wake up like fifteen minutes for her to wake up but that's okay.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" she shouted at me.

"I know I just like doing that for fun." She glared at me the just walked away soaking wet.

When we got to were the yacht was unfortunately is wasn't much of a small yacht it was more like a rusty pirate ship "Kiki I thought you said that it was a small yacht?" I asked her.

"I thought my dad did too." She said.

"Why do you guys even have this?" Zoey asked her.

"Ask my dad not me. Now how do we get us in it and it off the dock." Kiki said.

"Oh, I know thank god Shanks for teaching me how to do this but it's been at least 12 years." Zoey said and I'm surprised she knew all of this.

"Oh, look it my dad gave us a note on the boot," Kiki said as she went over and took it off the anchor. "Uh, can somebody read this?" Kiki asked.

"Why, don't' you know how to read?" Katlin asked her.

"No it's just that uh just read it." Kiki commanded. Then Zoey snatched the paper from Kiki's hand.

"Greetings, I hope you five learn a lesson of a life time, this boat was an old pirate ship I hope one of you knows how to use it. And don't come back until 2 more weeks the dock won't be open. Love Sean Smith." Zoey read with out any emotion.

"That was blunt." Clair said.

"What does blunt mean, and my dad's first name is Sean?' Kiki asked. How could I be friends with an idiot? I asked my self inside my head.

"Idiot." Zoey said as she got the ropes untied by the dock. "Well get the hell in." everybody got in except for Kiki. "Kiki get in."

"Ah, no thank you." Kiki said then, Zoey carried her in and drop her on the ship deck. "Now what?" Kiki asked everybody.

"Well you take the rope off the thingy on the dock and we leave?" Zoey said not so sure of herself. Katlin went over to the edge left the anchor and unhooked the boat from the dock.

"There we're off." Katlin said as we started moving. Then I looked at Katlin's necklace it was a black cross and in the middle and at each ends were glossy rubies.

I had a necklace like hers but it was a goldish cover a black star. Clair had one too but it was a pink star covering a back star. Then I noticed Zoey had one but it was a black, white guitar and Kiki had a blue dolphin that she had since forever. I thought just what a coincidence and what's the big deal?

When we started setting sail and got into the open sea Kiki would not get out of the kitchen which was on the deck. And Katlin was there practicing blasts. Then when I walked were Katlin was practicing was the blast was right were I was standing, out of nowhere Zoey came and grabbed me out of the was. The next thing I knew I was in the air.

"Fu…" I stop what I was about to say then, BAM!

"What the hell!?" this person said. "Ouch, shit, would you get the hell off me!" this man I now under stood what he said. Then I noticed Zoey landed on him where the light doesn't shine, but I was still in the air! Then when I fell I on the same guy but he caught me because he was standing up.

"Uh, thank you." I said. This guy had green hair with a green slash and dark green pants and his shirt was just white. Zoey on the other hand was on the edge of the ship we were in.


	2. 2 Now or Never

Now or Never

I was so shock my mouth dropped all the open. "Well…" Zoey started to say "It looks like we landed on a pirate ship and I landed on him." She said.

"Hi, I'm Londen who are I mean we can all just be friends like friendly people." I said trying to get him t o stop from killing us. Then this guy with black hair and a straw hat came in.

"Who are these guys?" Zoey asked.

"Let me introduce myself." This kid with the black hair and a straw hat said. "I am Monkey D. Luffy." He said.

"I don't care who you are!" the guy with the green hair said.

"That's Roranoa Zoro." Said Luffy.

"Well than." Zoey said as she got into a fighting possession. "I'm Zoey and you're about t o be dead." She said. Zoro came charging toward Zoey, wit ha sword in his mouth and one in each hand. Zoey blocked it all. "Yo, smarty wrong side of the blade." Zoey said then, dodged his attack elbowed him in the back then kicked him in the side.

"I know." Zoro said.

"Why? Afraid to hit a girl?" she asked, then did this huge blast on his back.

"Wow! She's strong!" Luffy said.

"That's it no more Mr. Nice Guy." Zoro said and this time used the right of the blade right on both of her arms and legs.

"Alright then!" Zoey shouted. Then doubled kicked him on the side so hard the ground shook. Then this very tall guy with blonde hair and curly eyebrows came out.

"Alright! What the hell is going on?!" the blonde haired guy asked. "Moss head! What did I tell you about fighting with other harmless girls?" the guy with blonde hair asked.

"Shut Up! And you think SHE is harmless. She freaking kicked my guts out!" Zoro screamed.

Zoey's arms were saturated in her blood dripping on the floor. "Oh, My Damn Zoey your arm is like bleeding!" I shouted at Zoey.

"Yes oh, and thanks for pointing out the obvious." Zoey said. The blonde dude rushed over to be Zoey is.

"You!" the blonde guy said at Zoro. "How could you?"

Then this girl with red hair came in "Alright what's going on Zoro, Sanji, Luffy what is going on for crying out loud!" the red haired girl said.

"She did it." Zoro said and pointed at Zoey.

"Oh, my god look at what you did t o this poor girl." The girl with the red hair said to Zoey as she rushed over to her.

"Hello Nami am I not hurt?" Zoro asked whom I am guessing is Nami the girl with the red hair.

"Alright." Luffy finally said. "Who are you girls and were did you come from?" Luffy asked.

"Well my mommy always said I was a gift from above, we came from the sky." I said.

"How old are you guys?" Sanji asked.

"Both 17 right?" Zoey asked making how old I was.

"How would you guys like to join our crew you seem strong and nice." Luffy asked us.

"Uh, sure until we back till were we're suppose t o be." Zoey said.

"Okay than." Luffy said "Usopp! Robin! We have two new members in our crew!" Luffy shouted. This creepy guy ran his way toward were we were he had ran skin curly hair to his shoulder and suspenders.

"I will interview them." Usopp said.

"That won't be necessary because I will." Said Sanji.

"What? You're the chef." Usopp said.

"And you're the guns men." Sanij said taking both mine and Zoey's hand over toward inside to what I think is the kitchen.

"So were did you guys come from?" Sanji asked. Staring at us which gave both of us an awkward feeling.

"Uh, West Blue," Zoey said, I don't know but I just let Zoey do all the talking I don't trust myself.

"Okay, what do you do, like I'm the chef." Sanji said.

"Uh, I can cook, mean I can cook way well then my mom did she couldn't even make ice." Zoey said. "Uh, I'm a fighting I'm in a band and I can't aim a shot gun if it saved my life."

"Second mate then," Sanji said. "And you?" he asked me.

"Uh, I don't know in my house I'm not really useful." I said.

"And your names again?" Sanji asked.

"Mine's Zoey Dracule but I prefer Van Epps." Zoey said then paused "And hers is Londen Downty."

"Okay then wait, did you say your last name is Dracule?!" Sanji asked and screamed at her at the same time too.

"Yup, my dad is the world's greatest swordsmen why?" Zoey asked.

"Oh, ZORO!" Sanji screamed at the top of his lungs. Zoro came in the he looked very troubled though.

"What do you want now? I was taking a nap." Zoro asked him.

"I just thought I'd let you know that she is the worlds greatest swordsmen's daughter." Sanji said and pointed at Zoey.

"You make that sound like its good thing I already have a bounty because of my dad." Zoey said.

"The stories never said anything about him have a daughter." Zoro said like he didn't believe what Zoey said.

"And the stories never said anything about pirates being this nice." Zoey pointed out. Zoro stared straight at Zoey looking at how she could look like him.

"Well you do have the same eyes," Zoro said looking at her goldish, hazelish eyes. "Are you a swordsman?" Zoro asked her.

"Well, I'm a master of two swords I'm the third best so I guess that makes me a swordsmen." Zoey said.

"And you can fight with out a sword." Zoro said very amazed of her background.

"Yah I'm a marshal artist too lucky me." Zoey said. "My dad sent me to a katana class when I was about 8."

"I just remember how weird it was when we were fighting that you kick as hard as Sanji." Zoro said as Zoey looked down at her hand.

"Yah well my mom was the same way." Said Zoey "Anyways what should I do now?" she asked.

"You're going to fight me." Zoro ordered. "If I can beat you and the second best swordsmen well I be able to beet your farther?" Zoro asked, as Zoey and Sanji got up at the same time.

"No your not." Sanji exclaimed.

"I will." Zoey said stepping in front of Sanji. "But let me go get my swords." Zoey said putting her index finger and her middle finger on her forehead.

"You brought them?" I asked her.

"No I'll go get them by instant transmission." Zoey said and left in a blink of an eye.

"What?" I asked her before I could do anything.

Then Zoey came back with her two swords. "Alright do you want o go out on the deck to fight?" Zoey asked.

"What why can't you just use instant transmission back to the ship?" I asked her.

"Cause I cant sense Katlin, Clair or Kiki." Zoey said as she walked out with Zoro.

"Alright by the way who is the world second greatest swordsman?" Zoro asked her as they both got into a fighting possession.

"Uh, Red haired Shanks the captain of the red haired pirates." Zoey said. Then they both went charging at each other when both of their blades clinking together. "Quite, technically I'm stronger than my farther but swordsmen wise he's the best." Zoey said then she jumped over Zoro and twisted her swords around her swords on his back. Then Zoro turned around and tried to stab his sword in her side. But she turned around quick enough to kick him hardly in the side so hard the earth shook.

"Uh, lets not end this in a riot come on guys." I said.

"Fine," Zoey and Zoro both said.

"Good, so we haven't talked about how we're going to get back on _our_ ship." I said.

"You know what I really don't know what to do. I'm pretty sure Kiki's not going to waltz right up here trying to find us. Katlin wasn't taught instant, but she wouldn't sense us if she could. So they have to be down the well." Zoey said but I really didn't understand her until her last sentence.

"What well?" I questioned.

"The one that Kiki and I uh, got lost in, in another dimension." Zoey said and still I had no idea what the hell she was talking about.

"Nope nothing," I said.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked her for the billionth time.

"We'll stay here for a couple of days I guess." Zoey said and walked off.


	3. 3 Again and Again

Again and Again

When I woke up the sun rose from the tiny window in the room that Zoey and I were staying at. I flipped the hammock and fell off it. The floor boards made a sudden thud noise, but not a peep from Zoey sleeping like a bear. "Ouch," I said sourly as I got up. I was still on my clothes from yesterday. I didn't know what I would wear but I don't even have any clothes. I guess I was about eight am my phone didn't work out of serves. I stumbled my way out to the deck of the ship. Everybody was out and running their business.

There were only 7 people on that ship Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Zoro, Robin and this cute looking talking reindeer Chopper. I looked around and leaned on the rail.

"Uh, what am I going to do?" I asked my self out loud.

Sanji walked right up to me. "Would you like any thing to eat?" he asked.

"No thank you I'm not that hungry." I said. I really didn't know what to do with myself. I then saw Zoey come in.

"Hay," she said and came next to me. "We need to start and train."

"What is it with you and fighting?" I asked her.

"There's a strong aroma in the air and it's a bad thing."

"I can't fight. That's not what I was born to do, I was born to set out side of a pool deck and drink margaritas." I said.

"Is that what your whole world is about?" she asked me.

"Yep basically no fighting in my world," I say.

"But you have to I'll get Katlin and the others back and we can see what's wrong cause it's getting bigger."

"Where is it?"

"Around Kiki's old house," Zoey said.

I couldn't really believe I was saying this. "Fine."

Everybody completely ignored us as she was trying to teach me of all people how to fight. "Okay fight I guess I'll teach you the basics block, punch, kick and move." She said.

"Okay."

"First, never lose your guard that's one way how to get hurt. Next you have to learn to take a hit other wise you'll lose fast. Okay so stand your position." Zoey said and she sounded like Yoda. I had no idea what she was talking about.

I stood my ground. "Like this?" I asked her.

Then she just decides to kick me as fast as lightning I fall straight to the ground. "Not like that." I say to myself.

"Don't let your self fall so easily." Zoey ordered. I stood as hard as I could on the ground. This time she tried to punch me but I magically ducked and moved away from the punch. "Nicely done, now let's work on your fighting technique. Make sure that when you spar or fight with somebody that you breathe; a lot it causes most chases when you get knocked out is cuz you weren't breathing enough. Okay when you kick put all you have into that kick, punch with everything you have." Zoey said.

"Are you serous?" I asked her.

"No, I stool it all from Never Back Down. Of course I'm serous!" she shouted at me. "And just remember never back down. That I stool from it. Okay you ready punch me, fight come on." Zoey stipulated.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Okay?" I said doubtfully. I threw my leg up and tried to kick her, but she moved her arm to block. So while her arm was there I thought that I could punch her down in the gut. Zoey as quick as a cheetah she moved that same arm to block that. My hand beet in pain and started to swell up. "How do you move so fast?" I asked her as she kicked me.

"All in instinct you have to know your opponent's moves before they do." Zoey said. From her kick my side also swelled in pain my heart beet was going up rapidly. I got up at a snail's pace from the ground. I pressed my hand on my side hopping it was stop the throbbing. One part of me wanted to give up the other part was saying 'no I can't give up, I have to win'. I took a deep breath.

"Ouch," I said as tears form behind my eyes, but I do not cry.

"Come on you have to want it to win you can't give up." Zoey said as I inhaled and threw a punch that I felt she purposely let it hit her. I knew she was a lot stronger then she pretend to be. "Okay I think that's enough for now I got some thing else to get the adrenalin pumping." Zoey said and that got me severing.

"okay." I said unsure.

I went back to the room I was sleeping in I laid down on my hammock. Moments later I flopped right off. "Ouch," I said and just laid there hoping that I wouldn't have to suffer the same ach any more.

Zoro walked in the room and was amazed when he saw me just lying on the floor in pain. "Are you crying?" he asked.

"No," I said lying and wiped a tear from my eyes. I got up as soon as I felt the tears have all gone away.

"Did Zoey tell you that there was a strong aroma and got you to train?" Zoro asked me. I nodded my head. "I'm going to help too I don't know why though I felt some thing weird. Cause usually I don't like to help." He stared at me. "You don't have to do this. You don't seem like a strong fighter seemed by how hurt you look." He said which was completely true. "Either that or Zoey aint doing a very good job, I could help but then you would give you more pain."

"I really want to help I do I just don't think I can do it." I said.

"If you want to then you can't have self-doubt." Zoro said and left like I disappointed him. I wanted to prove him wrong. So I have to kick it in the ass the whole way threw. Now, I guess I just can't wait till tomorrow.


	4. 4 control

Control

The next day was nearly hell. As Zoro said he would help he did. Wait lifting isn't my way of him helping me.

"Come one hundred more and you're done." Zoro said looking down at me as I was bench pressing at least 50 pounds.

"Have you lost your mind?" I asked him struggling.

"Not really keep on going I have to go and talk to your _master _about her training problems." Zoro said and just left.

"Okay take your time now." I said just continuing with what ever I was doing.

I could hear him talking to Zoey. "I haven't been seeing and progress from Londen." He said.

"It's been 2 days you can't expect her to be as good as us that long can you?" she asked him.

"No but we'll make her."

"Okay now you're just talking bull right there. You don't even know her and you want to help, what happened to the Zoro that wanted to do everything on his own, who wanted to beat my father at sword fighting, who wanted to be the greatest in the world," there was a silence "oh, don't tell me you've developed a crush on our student?" she asked him.

"Uh, no… anyways lets just go make her better. How long do we have?" he asked her.

"Bout' 3 more days I would say."

"Come along then we don't want to waste time." He said as he came in where I was. "Okay you're done." He said.

"But I've only done at least half." I protested like I wanted to do more. I don't know why.

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted "yets take the ship to the nearest land!" he said.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"You guys are going on a vacation." Zoey finished.

"Yah! Were going on an adventure it's going to be an adventure!" Luffy shouted and sprang around in circles.

Eventually we got to land I was waiting to see my death bed. "Okay what do you buffoons want me to do?" I asked them.

They gave me a serous look. "You and Zoro and I _well_ get the true strength test of endurance." Zoey said. "You well run from that post to the other one. You have a little stick each time on one side you get the stick, then run to the other post and place the stick there and then you must repeat for 30 more times." Zoey said as my jaw nearly dropped right open. About half of a mile was two different poles apart. At one there was a pile of sticks then on the other half was a board for you to put them in. at least in between the poles was a part of the island but on the edge were you put the sticks and were they are was water beautiful wonderful water.

"You ready?" Zoro asked as we were lining up to race to our pile of sticks.

"To die yes." I answered.

"Ready on your mark get set," Zoey started to say.

"GO!" barked Zoey and Zoro. I ran with all of might towards my designated pole. I snatched the stick and ran my way back to the other pole. I saw Zoey and Zoro were already 2 sticks ahead of me. I kept on running as my stomach kept on churning I've already done it about 6 times now 24 more to go.

"Please help me god! Help me Tom Cruise! Help me Oprah Winfrey!" I shouted like a drunken man. I kept on going as Zoey and Zoro kept on going at the same paste.

"Come on slow ass the sooner you get this done the sooner you don't have to do this anymore." Zoro shouted placing his 15th stick in.

"Well that's easy for you to say." I said tiredly as I kept on going. My cabs were burning up getting so sore. I was sweating like a pig. I didn't want to give up because I wanted to prove Zoey and Zoro wrong that I could do this. About another hour everybody was done. Except me! I was still on my 21st stick.

"Keep on going Londen." Zoey shouted.

"I want to throw up." I shouted as I hit the water coming to place my 22nd stick in.

"Good then its working." Zoro shouted as he held his hands above his head. 8 more sticks later my cabs felt hard and they felt like they were on fire. My stomach undergoes of nearly it turning upside down. My lungs felt like they were about to blow up any second now.

I just laid in the water. "Please tell me that's all for today?" I pleaded.

"For now," Zoro said.

"It's 4 o'clock." I explained.

"That shouldn't stop you." Zoey said and walked to were Sanji was serving food. I flopped on the ground.

Zoro helped me back up. "Make sure you eat a lot of good things." I was found dumbfounded.

When the second part of training began I was just ready for what ever they threw at me. "Okay now Londen you can see Zoro and I are both swordsmen so you must learn how to actually how to fight with out a weapon; unless if we find you a sword then that would be a lot easier for Zoro to help."

"Yah, good I'm not very coordinated." I said.

"That's why we brought Sanji." Zoey said as Sanji came in.

"Yah, I thought sanji was a cook." I said.

"He's not only a cook he's a fighter about a strong as Zoro I would say." Zoey said as Sanji came forward.

"He doesn't look as strong." I said with a stutter. Sanji definitely didn't look like he had the muscle Zoro has, or the type to want to fight.

"Look doesn't necessarily mean they aren't or are strong." Zoey said like a fortune cookie. "Okay now Sanji would you show Londen the proper way to kick and like the way you do it."

"I'd be glad to." Sanji said as Zoro and Zoey. Well now what Sanji just stared at me until he figured out what to tell me. I didn't learn anything


End file.
